leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Luvdisc (Pokémon)
|} Luvdisc (Japanese: ラブカス Lovecus) is a introduced in Generation III. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Biology Luvdisc is a fish-like Pokémon with a relatively flat body in the shape of a heart. Loving couples gave this Pokémon its name after spotting it in the ocean waters. It is primarily light pink, with pale lips and circular markings on its cheeks. During the spring, it forms groups that turn the ocean's surface bright pink. Luvdisc lives in , where it makes its nest in the branches of or coral reefs. As shown in Luvdisc is a Many Splendored Thing!, when two Luvdisc kiss, they are able to use their slender bodies as wings in order to fly for short periods of time. is a natural predator of Luvdisc. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Caserin and Luverin Both and have a Luvdisc, nicknamed Caserin and Luverin, respectively. They acquired the two Rendezvous Pokémon sometime prior to Luvdisc is a Many Splendored Thing!. They found themselves the target of Butch and Cassidy under instructions from Dr. Namba. Other Juan owns a Luvdisc that first appeared in The Great Eight Fate!. It was used in the following episode, during his Gym against . Luvdisc first battled against and won, but later lost against . Minor appearances Multiple Luvdisc debuted in Clamperl of Wisdom as some of the Pokémon living at Maisie Island. Multiple wild Luvdisc appeared of Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea. They briefly reappeared in a montage in The Rise of Darkrai, which chronicled the preceding nine s. Multiple Luvdisc appeared in the opening sequences of Giratina and the Sky Warrior and Zoroark: Master of Illusions. A few Luvdisc appeared in Hold the Phione! as residents of Chocovine Town. Multiple Luvdisc appeared in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!. Multiple Luvdisc appeared in Going for the Gold!, where they were among the Pokémon seen in the . Multiple Luvdisc appeared in An Undersea Place to Call Home!, where they were among the Pokémon who made the wreck of the S.S. Cussler their home. Multiple Luvdisc appeared in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction. Multiple Luvdisc appeared in Alola to New Adventure!. Two Luvdisc appeared in The Guardian's Challenge!, A Shocking Grocery Run!, That's Why the Litten is a Scamp!, Alolan Open House!, A Dream Encounter!, Night of a Thousand Poses!, The Professors' New Adventure!, The Dex Can't Help It!, and A Young Royal Flame Ignites!, where they were residing in 's lab alongside a . Five Luvdisc appeared in Yo, Ho, Ho! Go, Popplio!, with two of them appearing in a fantasy. Multiple Luvdisc appeared in The Sun, the Scare, the Secret Lair!. A Luvdisc appeared in A Shivering Shovel Search!. Multiple Luvdisc appeared in The Island Whisperer!. Multiple Luvdisc appeared in Balloons, Brionne, and Belligerence!. Multiple Luvdisc appeared in Now You See Them, Now You Don't!. Two Luvdisc appeared in Night of a Thousand Poses!. Multiple Luvdisc appeared in Let Sleeping Pokémon Lie!. Multiple Luvdisc appeared in Dewpider Ascending!. They were swimming in the ocean before they were scared away by a . Pokédex entries season, covering the surface of the ocean in a brilliant pink.}} In Pokémon Generations ]] Multiple Luvdisc appeared in the waters that surrounded the Mossdeep Space Center in The Cavern. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Wallace has a Luvdisc nicknamed Elizabeth that debuted in Short Shift for Shiftry. She is usually shown out of her Poké Ball, floating along beside him. Wallace relies on her to solve problems, as she is shown doing such things as putting out a burning scarf and releasing a and to test 's worth at Wallace's request. Also, the two seem to share a bond, as he rarely, if ever, has to specify what he wants her to do. Like all of Wallace's Pokémon in the manga, she is incredibly beautiful and was able to defeat all of Ruby's top Contest Pokémon, excluding Feefee, in an unofficial Contest in a matter of minutes. Wallace's mentor, Juan, uses a pair of Luvdisc that first appeared in With a Spoink in Your Step II. They observe him as he trained Ruby and . The rented a Luvdisc, which was stolen by Guile Hideout in The Final Battle VII. Multiple Luvdisc appeared in PS541. In the Pokémon Omega Ruby Crimson Passion and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Indigo Wisdom manga Some Luvdisc appeared while and underwater with their . In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon: Magikarp Jump: A Luvdisc may appear as part of the "Lost Luvdisc" , where it will give the player 4 Diamonds. Several Luvdisc also appear as part of the "Food Fever" event, swimming in and leaving food in the pond. Pokédex entries their nests. There is a custom from long ago of giving a Luvdisc as a gift to express one's feelings of love.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations , Ever Grande City ( or )}} , Ever Grande City ( or )}} |} |} , ( )}} , ( )}} ( ing during a Swarm)}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} and , Driftveil City, Undella Town, Undella Bay (Fishing)}} and , Seaside Cave, Undella Town, Humilau City (Fishing)}} |area= }} |} |} and , Ambrette Town, Cyllage City, Shalour City, Azure Bay ( )}} , Ever Grande City, ( or )}} |} |} , Melemele Sea (Fishing)}} , Melemele Sea (Fishing)}} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Ocean (Both Fields)}} |area= marine, Endless Level 29, Forever Level 29, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Coral Sea}} |} |} |area=Beach: Challenger's Ground}} |area=Variety Battle: Empoleon the Great}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 1 }} |area=Event: The Daily Pokémon (#4)}} |area=Silver Isles: Windy Sea (All Areas), Starlight Islands: Upside-Down Island (All Areas)}} |area=Area 21: Stage 07}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Aqua Jet|Water|Physical|40|100|20||'}} |Aqua Ring|Water|Status|—|—|20}} |Brine|Water|Special|65|100|10||'}} |Captivate|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Entrainment|Normal|Status|—|100|15|*}} |Heal Pulse|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Mud Sport|Ground|Status|—|—|15}} |Splash|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Supersonic|Normal|Status|—|55|20}} |Water Sport|Water|Status|—|—|15}} By tutoring Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * Due to their similar appearance and identical typing, it was speculated that would evolve from Luvdisc upon Alomomola's introduction to the public. Origin Luvdisc is based on the and certain other species of fish that appear to kiss each other (such as the ). It is shaped like a . Its colors may be a reference to having a heart of gold, which signifies a person or being completely without malice, whose nature is loving or caring. Name origin Luvdisc and Lovecus is a combination of love and or disc (in reference to its thin, flat body). In other languages , , and |fr=Lovdisc|frmeaning=From love and discus or disc. Similar to English name |es=Luvdisc|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Luvdisc|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=사랑동이 Sarangdongi|komeaning=Combination of and |zh_cmn=愛心魚 / 爱心鱼 Ài Xīn Yú|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Love fish". |hi=लाभडिस्क Luvdisc|himeaning=Transliteration of English name }} Related articles * Caserin and Luverin External links |} de:Liebiskus es:Luvdisc fr:Lovdisc it:Luvdisc ja:ラブカス zh:爱心鱼